Stupéfaction
by zinzinette
Summary: Bella reçoit la visite des Volturi, mais tout change alors que Jacob est dans les parages... Bella doit apprendre à faire avec sa nature... Lycanthrope...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les lui emprunter… **

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le retour gardiennage et vampires…**

**Le vent bruissait dans mes poils et je sentais autour de moi la nature qui murmurait ses secrets à tous ceux qui savaient l'écouter. Je m'étais roulé en boule tout près d'un tronc d'arbre pour avoir moins froid. J'étais encore ensommeillé lorsqu'une voix bien connue me murmura quelques mots avec une note inquiétante, une sorte de panique.**

_**Jacob… On a besoin de toi à la réserve, on a un problème avec les Sang Froid…**_

_**Bella… ?**_

_**Non Bella n'a toujours pas été transformée, rentre… On a besoin de toi…**_

**Le contact rompit. Une pensée inconfortable et frustrante… Bella. Pas encore une vampire ? Même sous ma forme de loup garou j'arrivais à être blessé… J'aimais Bella… C'était comme ça. Elle aurait du être avec moi mais un vampire l'avait rencontrée. On l'avait tiraillée des deux côtés. Elle nous aimait tout les deux. Plus de neuf cents kilomètres nous séparaient. La réserve. Un endroit calme et accueillant.**

**Je me levais et me mis à trottiner puis à galoper, j'appréciais toujours l'aisance de mes grandes foulées. Les gars m'attendaient. Je redoublais d'effort, le sol défilait sous mes pates. Plusieurs personnes durent voir ou plutôt apercevoir un bolide, une bestiole courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses…**

**L'Aube allait se lever quand j'arrivais chez Emily. J'avais décidé de rejoindre directement Sam pour qu'il m'explique l'affaire. Je jappais, histoire de faire comprendre que j'étais là. Une porte s'ouvrit, Sam me salua et rentra pour aller me chercher quelques affaires. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes. Je pris dans ma gueule un jean et je retournais dans la forêt pour me changer. Quand je revins Sam m'attendait, appuyé contre la porte. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine où nous nous restaurâmes.**

**- Ne fais pas trop de bruit, Emily dort encore, elle est de plus en plus fatiguée en ce moment.**

**- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu me demandes de revenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les sangsues ?**

**- Les Sang Froids… Je ne sais pas les qualifier disons plus âgés sont arrivés pour voir les Cullen. Bella était encore chez son père, pour empaqueter ses affaires. Edward est venu ici pour nous demander une faveur : garder Bella.**

**- Quoi ???! Elle est ici ?**

**- Chez Billy.**

**- Tu es trop calme, pourquoi m'as-tu fait revenir ?**

**- Ben pour garder Bella. Edward m'a dit que la transformation serait pour bientôt, ils règlent un truc avec les Volturi.**

**- Les Volturi ? Qui sont ceux là encore ?**

**- Les Sang Froids plus âgés, plus dangereux aussi.**

**- Hum… Et je suis sensé faire quoi ? J'ai pas l'intention de la garder, je vais être en charpie sinon, si tu veux que je parte… **

**- Non, va voir Bella, tu la connais c'est un aimant à accident…**

**- Ça j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps.**

**- Alors vas-y maintenant, Billy est au courant. **

**- Et Bella ?**

**- Non, je ne préférerais pas.**

**- OK, t'as gagné, je rends les armes, j'y vais…**

**Je me disais que c'était une sale idée… Rien que qu'à y penser mon cœur saignait mais il fallait le faire pour le bien commun. Je me demandais comment j'allais la retrouver.**

**Mes pas m'avaient ramenés chez moi, chez Billy où Bella était. Le jour s'était levé, il devait être six heures… Une belle journée. J'entrais dans la maison pour y découvrir mon père et ma sœur Rebecca. **

**- Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois…**

**- J'ai changé aussi…**

**- Cela se voit, tu es plus mur, un peu triste aussi.**

**- C'est de ma faute…**

**Cette voix. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Bella avait répondu. Je sentais mes poils se dresser et mon ventre faisait des nœuds, quand je me retournais j'étais crispé par peur de ressentir encore une fois de la douleur.**

**Je découvris un petit sourire contrit, conscient des sensations qu'elle me donnait. Ses yeux étaient aussi tristes. La main qu'elle posa sur mon bras était tremblante et hésitante. Je serrais les dents autant que les poings.**

**- Sortons.**

**Sa voix était basse, un peu rauque qui exprimait ce souhait qui était le bienvenu, me rappelait tellement de souvenirs que s'en devenait douloureux. Le vent souffla et la frémir, elle était en t-shirt. Je la pris contre moi pour lui donner chaud, posais mon menton sur sa tête et me mis à ronronner en fermant les yeux. **

**- Tu te rappelles tout le temps que l'on a passé ici à retaper les deux motos… Ou encore quand tu m'avais tenu au chaud dans le sac de couchage, voir quand toute la troupe était chez Emily, le feu de camps avec les histoires que Billy avaient racontées ou tout ce que vous mangiez, une quantité incroyable.**

**- Bien sûr, tout le temps que j'ai passé avec toi restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi-même si je sais que tôt ou tard tu… Enfin, tu te transformeras.**

**- Tu m'as manqué Jake, ton père m'avait dit que tu étais partit après avoir lu le faire-part. Tu es partit depuis quatre semaines. Moi, qui voulais passer du temps avec mon ami, j'en ai été pour mes frais. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je me suis dit que tu aimerais aller au mariage, il a été réussi mais tu m'as manqué… Jake ?**

**- Tu te souviens le jour où je t'ai embrassée de force ? Tu t'étais cassé des os. Ou le jour où toi tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… J'aurais tellement aimé avoir plein d'autres occasions pour t'embrasser. Il n'y aura personne que j'aimerais autant que toi, je t'ai expliqué le phénomène entre un loup garou et celui ou celle que le destin lui offre… Je reste persuadé que c'est toi mais tu sembles si indifférente, c'est déroutant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.**

**- Non Jake, je ne suis pas indifférente, mais je m'oblige à l'être, je ne veux pas blesser Edward. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tout le temps. C'est difficile de résister, et puis dès que je te vois, j'ai envie que tu me serres fort dans tes bras.**

**- Ce caillou a de la chance. Il m'a pris la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimée. On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu vas attraper un rhume.**

**- Salut tout le monde ! Oh pardon, j'espère que je n'interromps pas votre câlin.**

**Leah. Elle aimait me chatouiller avec ma douleur. Je me détachais de Bella et me dirigea vers Leah rapidement. **

**- Laisse moi, tu es obligée de mettre ton nez dans mes histoires, laisse moi, arrête d'être blessante ! Hurlais-je. Je pourrais te montrer ce que j'ai appris à faire quand je suis parti. Laisse-moi, sinon je serais bien capable de te tuer sur le champ. **

**- Tu en serais incapable, nous sommes de la même meute.**

**- Laisse-moi rire… Allez laisse moi.**

**Je pris Bella par le bras et l'entraina dans la maison. J'entendis un portable vibrer. Avant que j'ai pu dire un mot Bella avait sortit le sien.**

**- Oui ? Je suis en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, Sam l'a fait revenir. Oui. Je te le passe. Jacob, c'est Edward, il veut te parler.**

**- Passe le moi. Elle me tendit le portable. Oui ?**

**- Elle est en sécurité ? Il faudrait que je lui parle tu pourrais l'amener à la limite de la réserve ?**

**- Oui, elle est en sécurité, d'accord, je m'en occupe.**

**- Merci. Je lui dis ou quoi ? Elle risque de créer quelques problèmes. Il faut lui dire que les Volturi veulent la voir. Il faut qu'elle soit encore humaine.**

**- Je m'en occupe. C'est qui ceux là ? Tu peux m'expliquer vite fait, histoire que je ne raconte pas de crack ?**

**- C'est… Des vampires, un peu différents de nous. Plus âgés et très importants. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. **

**- OK. J'espère qu'ils ne la déchiquèteront pas. J'ai pas envie qu'on la blesse. **

**- Je n'ai aucune intention de livrer ma femme.**

**Ma femme. Ces deux mots me firent grimacer, mal, la douleur explosa dans mon ventre et dans mon crâne.**

**- Pardon Jacob, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**- C'est fait, c'est fait. On y changera rien.**

**- Désolé tout de même.**

**- Excuses acceptées du moment que c'est involontaire. Je l'emmène tout de suite. Ciao.**

**Je refermais le portable et le tendis à Bella qui attendait la suite des opérations.**

**- Allez suis moi. En moto, tout le monde.**

**Je pris la moto noire et Bella se jucha sur la rouge, harnaché par un blouson en cuir de la même couleur. Avant de partir, je lui expliquais, avec le peu d'information que j'avais, la situation.**

**- Les Volturi veulent te voir, je sais juste que ce sont des vampires plus âgés et dangereux que les Cullen.**

**- Mince, ça doit être pour ma transformation. J'aimerai une seule chose, Jake ne touche pas Marcus, il est capable de connaître tes pensées par un contact, ne le frôle même pas. Et ne laisse pas Jane te faire du mal, elle crée la douleur en y pensant. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…**

**- Je dois juste t'emmener à la frontière de la réserve, coupa Jacob. Allons-y.**

**Nous allions à la frontière de la réserve sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je décidais de les suivre. Je me changerais en loup après. **

**Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes à cette frontière. Edward était là, il nous attendait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je me mis a penser à tout le stock de nourriture que j'allais avaler après ça. Il esquissa un sourire en trouvant mes pensées.**

**- Tu crois que tu avaleras tout ça ? Tu es prétentieux, débuta Edward.**

**- Et toi tu ne connais pas la quantité de nourriture nécessaire pour l'un d'entre nous, rétorquais-je.**

**- En effet. Préviens Sam de ne pas trop approcher du territoire. Ils nous ont dit que la terre pas très loin d'ici puait le chien plein de puces. Ils se demandaient comment nous faisions pour survivre dans cette puanteur.**

**- Ils ont l'odorat trop sensible, ça sent la nature et la forêt. Une très bonne odeur. Je vous accompagne les voir ou quoi ?**

**- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient. Bella, tu viens ? Oui, oui je te la ramène après.**

**- Euh, merci. Je préviens Sam.**

**Je m'éloignais d'eux en moto tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Volvo et partaient. Sam était sous sa forme lupine. Je le préviens de s'abstenir d'approcher du territoire des Cullen. Il me dit que je ne devais pas rôder par là-bas non plus, ni moi, ni personne de la meute. Ma curiosité cependant était trop forte.**

_**Jacob ! Je t'ordonne de revenir !**_

_**Je suis désolé mon vieux mais tes ordres ne me bloquent plus. J'ai appris à n'écouter que les miens.**_

_**Jacob ! Reviens ! La meute a besoin de toi !**_

_**Ça suffit.**_

**La voix s'arrêta de résonner dans mon crâne. Je savais où habitaient les Cullen. J'y accouru ventre à terre. Je me cachais dans un coin du parc. Des silhouettes se découpaient dehors. J'entendais très bien et je voyais la scène comme si j'y assistais. Un truc de loup.**

**Alice s'agita, je me rappelais la réflexion de Bella à ce propos de ça. Elle ne voyait plus le futur lorsqu'un loup garou était là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui hocha de la tête.**

**- Nous avons un visiteur. Viens puisque tu estimes que tu n'es pas en danger.**

**Les Volturi se retournèrent juste pour voir arriver un loup de belle taille au long pelage roux débouler parmi eux. Ils semblaient perplexes. Un des vampires avança vers moi. Je m'étais assis à côté de Bella.**

**- Evite-le, c'est Marcus, me murmura-t-elle.**

**Je commençais à montrer des crocs qui en imposaient tout en grognant.**

**- Marcus, s'il vous plait, il vous demande de ne pas l'approcher, mais de lui laisser un peu de temps et il reviendra sous sa forme humaine.**

**- Bien, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas que j'approche. Qu'il se dépêche.**

**Je n'attendis même pas la fin. Je basculais rapidement d'état et enfilais le jean que j'avais transbahuté. Je retournais tranquillement là-bas sur mes gardes. Ces vampires me semblaient bien petits mais ils étaient dangereux, je m'installais à gauche de Bella. Une des vampires, haute comme trois pommes, ne cessait de gesticuler en faisant la grimace.**

**- Jane ? Cesse de remuer ? Si l'odeur te gène tu peux t'éloigner.**

**- Non maître. Mais sauf votre respect, il y a une odeur de cabot infesté de puce.**

**- Toi tu peu garder ta remarque pour toi, votre odeur de suceur de sang sucrée est difficile à respirer ça en devient étouffant, rétorquais-je. **

**- Allons, allons. Les vampires n'aiment pas les loups garous mais ça n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de leur déclarer la guerre. Vous devez être le chef de la meute. Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

**- Excusez moi, vampire, mais… J'ai bien peur que oui.**

**- C'est un loup solitaire, très ami avec Bella, c'est un phénomène, je dirais bizarre qui se met en place. Je m'appelle Caius, à ma droite respectivement : Marcus, Aro, Félix, à ma gauche : Jan, Ludwig, Demetrius, Irina et Jane. Marcus, tu leur explique le pourquoi de ta visite ?**

**- Bien. Bella, je vais poser ma main sur cou pour voir si je peux localiser tes pensées. Edward ne bronche pas. Carlisle, avec votre permission.**

**- Laissez le à Edward de la transformer et ne faite rien d'autre qui puisse nous donner soif. Jacob ?**

**- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Tu ramènes direct Bella à l'endroit. Sam doit être furieux.**

**- Ne bronche pas, il ne va pas la mordre, enfin j'espère pas. **

**- Ça me laisse perplexe ces histoires.**

**Le vampire approcha Bella, j'avais du mal à rester calme, un long frisson me parcourait le dos. Je sentais que mon état n'était pas stable mais je résistais. Il posa la main sur son cou et un sourire narquois passa sur son visage. Il resta un long moment dans cette position. Bella a fermé les yeux et s'est raidie. Elle a oscillé légèrement et s'est agrippée à mon bras. Maintenant quand j'y repense j'ai trouvé cela un peu vertigineux. Allez je vous explique.**

**Dès qu'elle m'a agrippé le bras, des millions d'images ont défilés dans mon crâne en un méli-mélo incompréhensible de ce que j'avais vu humain, loup garou, des pensées de Bella, et de ce vampire Marcus. Une image en particulier m'est restée dans le crâne. Un truc bizarre que je n'avais pas compris. C'était… je sais pas. Un souvenir odoriférant de Marcus, je pense. Une odeur de sang, un truc… Incroyable, associé à un nom en italien, autant dire du vrai charabia. J'avais l'impression d'être shooté sur le coup-là… Pour une fois, j'aimais l'odeur du sang enfin de cette chanson sanguinaire…**

**Le contact rompit brusquement. Bella jeta un coup d'œil sur Edward… Puis me regarda. Il émanait d'elle une odeur des forêts, de tourbe, de la réserve semblable à la mienne. Je me retournais vers Edward qui était distant. Une voix me fit sursauter.**

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai plein de voix…**_

**La voix de Bella…**

**- Tu m'as parlé ?**

**- Non, j'ai pensé… Ahh… C'est quoi cette odeur sucrée ? C'est écœurant…**

**Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos.**

**- Bella, cours dans la forêt, j'arrive, hurlais-je. Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, je te la ramène mais il faut qu'elle se contrôle, elle n'est pas stable, ses gènes lupins s'activent et son état balance. **

**Je rattrapais Bella et la prit sur mon épaule.**

**- Reste tranquille, contrôle-toi. On en a plus pour long.**

**Nous n'étions plus très loin de la réserve, la frontière était à trente mètres. Edward devait être malade mais il fallait que je protège tout ça.**

**- Bella, ne bouge pas. Je préviens Sam.**

**Je basculais d'état.**

_**Sam ! On a un gros problème.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**C'est Bella, les vampires, ses gènes lupins…**_

_**Apporte-la.**_

_**Non, elle va bientôt changer d'état, elle est instable. **_

_**Alors aide-la, j'arrive avec les autres. Protège-la.**_

_**Dépêche-toi.**_

**Sa voix s'éteignit dans mon crâne remplacée par celle de Bella, inquiète.**

**- Dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive Jake ! Dis-moi.**

**- Tu vas basculer d'état. C'est déroutant au début mais tu t'y feras.**

**- Mais quel état ? J'y comprend rien, j'ai pas vos gènes alors que toi et Sam en parlez. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir ?**

**- Tu es un loup garou.**

**- Edward… ?**

**- Il ne devra pas t'approcher jusqu'à ce que tu sois stable et que tu te maîtrise.**

**- Nooon !**

**- Calme-toi. Fais ce que je te dis. OK ?**

**- Je vais essayer, je ne promets rien.**

**- Ecoute ma voix, dans ton crâne. **_**Si tu te mets à courir, tu vas sentir quelque chose qui fourmille, laisse ça s'amplifier puis tu vas te sentir plus forte. Continue et tout tes sens seront développés. Puis tu seras des nôtres. Suis-moi. **_

**Je vis par les yeux de Bella, et elle vit par les miens. Une fourrure poussa et s'épaissit. C'était une fourrure couleur lilas comme pour une race de chat les bleus russes avaient cette même couleur. Elle était superbe. L'odeur de la chanson sanguinaire me rendait presque fou… Elle était enivrante. Bella pouvait devenir ma compagne maintenant, si elle voulait de moi et… Les vampires… Edward, ils ne pourraient pas s'approcher pendant quelques temps. Voudrait-elle encore de lui ? Elle était son épouse. Ça poserait problème tout ça, mais courir dans les forêts de la réserve avec elle et libre, c'était le rêve. Sûr, elle ferait un bon loup garou.**


	2. Explication, entrainement psychique

**Un mot à tous, pardonnez moi j'ai confondu Marcus avec Aro...qui a le talent de sentir ce que les autres pensent en un toucher ! **

**LittleLexi :**** Merci pour ton commentaire : très short mais très encourageant ! Merci ! **

**Nienna-lo : J'ai changé la typographie du texte, quand je tape un texte je me relis mieux avec du gras partout... Désolé... Sinon quand il y a un tiret et que j'ai fat un alinéa, c'est oralisé, c'est du dialogue... Quand je suis en alinéa sans tiret mais en italique c'est du domaine de la pensée oralisé comme un dialogue sourd... Et pour les sensations qu'ils éprouvent et qu'ils « oralisent sourdement » ce sont juste des mots... Comme un puzzle un peu chaotique... et merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Malefoy Funambule :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! En vérité pour Marcus et Aro j'ai échangé, j'ai pas fait exprès... Mais bon, du coup j'ai laissé... C'est peu emmêlé, je m'en doute... Sinon pour la façon dont se transforme Bella c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre ! **

**Anna :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite...**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je les emprunte pour quelques chapitres…**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Explication, entraînement psychique, voyeurisme et dérapage, la falaise.**

Sam nous rejoignit en compagnie des autres. Il nous emmena dans une clairière, idéale pour expliquer tout les événements.

- Jacob, tu nous explique ce foutoir ?

- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute !

- Ah oui ?! Comment tu as fait pour te libérer de mes ordres, tu ne devais pas y aller. Et maintenant nous devons former Bella en loup garou.

- C'est pas de sa faute Sam. Il voulait me suivre, il l'a fait puis s'est posté dans un coin de la forêt, Alice savait qu'il était là car elle ne voyait plus les événements qui allaient suivre. Edward a sentit ses pensées et il a avertit les Volturi, il a dit à Jake qu'il pouvait venir. J'ai prévenu Jake d'éviter Marcus, il lit dans les pensées et pas mal d'autres choses par un contact. Il nous a présenté les autres accompagnateurs. Puis… Il m'a dit qu'il allait poser sa main sur mon cou. La dernière fois, il m'avait pris la main mais il avait été incapable de me localiser – comme Edward, comme Jane – elle génère la douleur par la pensée. Donc, il m'a touchée, il y a eu un défilement d'image, enfin comme si j'étais une banque de données. A un moment, je me suis rattrapée sur Jake, là… On était trois à partager les pensées. Puis c'est comme s'il avait déplacé quelque chose, une sorte de papier-collé des gènes de Jacob dans les miens.

- Il faut que l'on parle aux anciens. Ramène-la chez Billy et fait lui comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas bouger.

- Une question, Bella. C'est quoi cette odeur de sang qui sent si fort et qui est si enivrante, ça doit être un souvenir de Marcus.

- C'est _La Tua Cantante. _La chanteuse. C'est l'odeur qu'a mon sang pour Edward.

- Pourquoi l'appellent-ils comme ça ?

- Je suis la chanteuse d'Edward, c'est le nom qu'on donne pour ce que ressentent les Sang Froid envers les humains. Mon sang chante pour Edward.

- Je comprends maintenant la volonté qu'il avait. Tu sais que tu vas pouvoir, enfin non, tout va être étalé.

- Tu me l'avais dit. Il faut rentrer chez Billy.

- Allons-y. Je viens avec toi.

Je me rappelle être rentré très vite. Elle appréciait la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait courir. Billy du nous entendre arriver et ouvrit la porte de derrière mais au lieu de voir un énorme loup roux entrer, il vit deux loups, le roux qu'il connaissait bien et un loup plus petit et violet pour robe de couleur. Il trouva un pantalon pour moi, je basculais d'état, j'eus le temps de voir la gueule de Bella se tourner pour ne pas me voir pendant que j'enfilais le pantalon.

- Billy, je vais chercher quelques affaires pour mon amie.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu sauras tout à l'heure.

J'allais dans la chambre d'amis et pris quelques unes de ses affaires. Je descendis vite où j'avais laissé Bella et Billy. Je les posais par terre. Billy et moi sommes sortis de la pièce, je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Une voix me prit par surprise dans mon crâne.

_On fait comment pour changer d'état ?_

_Bonne question, pense à ce à quoi tu ressembles._

_Tu peux me donner une idée, comment tu me voies ?_

_Bien sûr. Fouille dans mes souvenirs._

Elle prit son temps puis je l'entendis se cogner puis pester. J'esquissais un sourire d'amusement.

- Jake, t'es pas drôle. Je sais que tu te marres. Quand est-ce que je ne serais plus un danger public ?

- Bientôt, je pense. Tu es toute mimi comme ça. Par contre, fait attention l'arrière de ton jean est un peu trop bas.

- Jake ! Tu peux pas arrêter un peu ?!

- Je t'avais dit : toutes tes hontes seront étalées.

- Non, là c'est du voyeurisme.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

Elle sortit de la pièce et se colla contre moi, sa peau chaude et douce contre la mienne. Elle me regarda, esquissa un sourire.

- je crois que je ne vais plus besoin d'avoir de pull… Et j'espère faire une taille correcte, ne pas trop grandir.

- Regarde Leah. Elle est de taille moyenne. Pas comme moi qui fait un mètre quatre-vingt quinze au bas mot.

Puis sans rien dire, elle se lova dans mes bras contre moi. J'étais hésitant.

- C'est quoi ce truc qui me rapproche tant de toi ? C'est quoi ce magnétisme que tu exerces ? Pourquoi je ne résiste plus ?

- C'est l'histoire que je t'ai raconté. On est comme Sam et Emily, comme Kim ou Claire… Et… Edward ?

- Je sais pas ce que je dois faire, j'ai pas envie de le blesser et d'un autre côté j'ai envie de me laisser aller… J'aimerai lui parler mais le temps que je me maîtrise…

- Tu peux toujours l'appeler.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Elle sortit son portable, me regarda et tapa le numéro de la Maison des Cullen.

- Carlisle ? C'est Bella.

Elle savait que j'avais accès à ses pensées, j'entendais tout ce qui se disait…

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Assez mal, il angoisse, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout il ne comprend pas…

- Je m'en doute et… Même moi et Jacob avons du mal à le savoir. Disons que Marcus a transféré un morceau d'ADN dans mon code génétique, j'ai donc des gènes lupins.

- Tu es partie parce que tu risquais de nous blesser et de te blesser.

- Oui. Comment vous expliquer… ? Votre odeur sucrée est écœurante, enfin pour un loup garou. Alors s'il y en a une troupe… Je vous laisse deviner.

- Ça devient irrespirable donc tu pouvais réagir, tu as préféré t'éloigner.

- J'ai basculé d'état… Mais… Cela n'est pas le pire je crois… Comment dire… Entre loup garou et humains parfois il y a un phénomène compulsif d'attraction… J'arrivais à le gérer avant mais cette fois-ci, il est en quelque sorte…Amplifié.

- Je vois. (Carlisle soupira.) Je préviens Edward ou je te le passe ?

- Je préférerais lui parler. Je suis désolée de le blesser.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Bella, c'est tout.

- Bella ?

La voix d'Edward était un peu tremblante, rauque et basse.

- Edward tu vas me tuer.

- Non, je t'aime trop pour tuer la fille que…

- Le loup garou, Edward. Je suis un loup garou…

- Oh non…

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement.

- Quand Marcus a laissé partir le contact…

- Oui ?

- Qu'as-tu sentis ? Quelque chose t'as fait peur, dit moi… S'il te plait Edward dit moi ce qui te ronge.

- La Tua Cantante… S'est éteinte… Je te promets, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Dès que Marcus a enlevé sa main, elle est partie.

La Tua Cantante… L'odeur était encore dans mes pensées et dans mon nez.

- Bella passe moi Edward, elle n'est pas partie bien loin… Sa chanteuse.

- Edward ? C'est Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu dois être bien content.

- Edward je suis pas là pour t'agresser, ni me foutre de toi : ta Tua Cantante, je l'ai dans le nez.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- La dernière chose que j'ai reçu comme souvenir de Marcus, c'est un souvenir odoriférant, une odeur de sang, forte, enivrante, pire que du Hasch ce truc. Tu as de la volonté. On a un autre problème, pour les loups garous c'est un phénomène compulsif d'attraction qui se met en place. Ça marche un peu comme pour votre chanteuse sauf que c'est pour les deux camps concernés, là en occurrence Bella et moi. Ne dit rien, je t'explique. Nous le savions déjà avant depuis que tu… enfin tu me comprends…

- Oui.

Edward était crispé, il percevait mes pensées. Bella sursauta à côté de moi.

- Bella arrivait à gérer, c'était pas simple et puis là, le vampire m'a rajouté une couche avec cette histoire de sang et aussi il en a rajouté à Bella, entre loups garous l'attraction est encore plus forte. J'espère que tu comprends le topo. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser et que d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de se laisser aller… Avec moi. C'est ta femme et elle en est consciente. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai pas envie de la blesser.

- Hum… Je suppose qu'elle me hait maintenant que c'est un loup garou.

- Edward arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Bella était bien échauffé.

- Je ne te hais pas, mais je…. Je suis encore plus attirée par Jacob. C'est dur à dire et à entendre mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais à me maîtriser pour pouvoir te parler sans que je balance.

- Reste avec lui…

Il arrêta là la conversation.

- Je suis désolé…

Elle se lova contre moi en quête d'un réconfort.

- Il faut parler à Billy, viens.

- Jake, suis moi, il faut que je te parle. Tu pourrais nous emmener dans un endroit calme à l'abri des oreilles ?

- Oui, dans ma chambre, personne ne viendra nous gêner.

J'étais intrigué, surtout elle avait refermée son crâne, pas moyen d'avoir accès à ses pensées.

- Jake ? Tu peux arrêter de tourner autour de mes pensées ?

- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais, normalement c'est impossible.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer, c'est facile. Si tu veux que personne ne saches ce à quoi tu pense. Il suffit… De te replier sur ton « toi », au lieu de hurler tes pensées.

- Pas mal. Comme ça ?

Je pensais à un truc qui me faisait sourire.

- Jake ?! C'est quoi ça ?! Tu es un véritable cochon !

J'avais pensé à sa peau toute douce ce que j'avais imaginé tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle se changeait, j'avais eu quelques aperçus.

Nous étions dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait pris la main et elle avançait vers mon lit où elle s'assit et me fit signe de venir aussi.

J'étais assez proche d'elle pour me laisser aller. Il ne fallait pas que ça dérape. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues et colla son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux, je fis de même. Elle me montra des pensées banales puis ferma très doucement son esprit, assez lentement pour que je comprenne comment elle faisait.

- Vas-y, fais-le. Entraîne-toi.

Une montagne de viande, elle sourit. _Dis-pa-rue ??_

- Oui, là c'est banal, mais imagine quelque chose d'autre, de plus difficile à contrôler…

Me vint une idée, je la fis disparaître avant qu'elle ne tilte. Apparemment, je pris quelques couleurs…

- Jake ? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

_Câlin_. Voilà un bout de mon idée qui surgit et que je masquais ensuite. Bella recula, effrayée, rouge.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu voulais quoi ? J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre.

- Oh que si, tu as très bien compris.

Envie de t'embrasser. Encore heureux que je ne montre rien.

Une fois de plus, elle me surprit en me laissant voir par ses yeux et tout ce que j'avais en tête fut découvert. Revenu dans mon crâne, je me maîtrisais. Bella éclata de rire.

- Ben dis donc, tu aurais du me dire tout ce à quoi tu pensais…

- Tu es une tricheuse…

- Tu es un obsédé…

- Non, tu me plais juste. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Je murmurais quelques phrases à son oreille, je savais qu'elle rougissait.

_Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre._ Sa pensée claqua dans ma tête. Je n'eus rien le temps de dire…

Elle avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle m'inondait de sensations, de pensées.

Nous étions à la fois nous-mêmes et l'autre. Bella avait glissé une main sur ma nuque et l'autre… Ma foi, elle suivait son chemin. Elle était descendue sur le torse puis sur mes côtes enfin sur mon ventre où elle s'attardait… Indécise. Sa bouche descendit et arriva dans mon cou qu'elle mordit presque à sang alors que sa peau du dos se couvrait de d'une chair de poule. J'eus le temps de saisir une des pensées qui l'assaillaient.

_Continue, fais-moi oublier qui je suis._

_Mal. Tu es un loup garou. N'oublie rien._ Je me détachais d'elle, fermé. Acces denied. _Désolé Bella. Ne joue pas avec moi._

Ses yeux semblaient refléter la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait. Je sortis de ma chambre, laissant seule Bella. Billy parlait avec Rebecca qui se leva, elle sortit du séjour silencieusement. Mon père était certes dans un fauteuil roulant car infirme physiquement mais il était extrêmement perspicace. Je suis sur qu'il avait remarqué la marque de la morsure de Bella.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Je détournais le regard.

- Bella est la femme d'Edward Cullen, je te le rappelle. Sam a appelé. Il a dit que vous deux alliez me poser des questions.

- En effet… Ça concerne les Sang Froid. Sais-tu s'ils peuvent faire un copier-coller des codes génétiques d'un loup garou sur un humain ?

- Marcus… ?

J'acquiesçais.

- J'en parlerais avec les autres, je ferais des recherches. Jacob, qui était le loup avec le pelage lilas ?

Je soupirais, me tournais vers lui et baissais la tête, la relevais et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Bella.

Je m'éloignais à grand pas et je sortis, basculais d'état après m'être rapidement déshabillé.

J'allais vers un promontoire où j'aimais être. C'était un endroit calme parmi les résineux qui abritaient quelques chouettes qui sommeillaient en attendant la nuit tomber. Je m'allongeais sur un tapis d'aiguilles de pins et de mousse, je m'ouvris à la nature tout en fermant mes pensées.

La journée était passée à une allure folle. Le temps filait entre nos doigts sans que nous puissions nous en saisir. Sur ces pensées, j'entendis un bruit de pas. Bien connus ce pas. Une manière de respirer familière. Sam.

- Je vois, tu es venu ici pour la tranquillité. Moi de même, je ne cherche pas la guerre mais j'aimerais parler avec toi.

- …

Je restais silencieux. Pas envie de parler.

_Qu'as-tu fais à Bella ? C'est quoi cette morsure ? Elle est dans un état. Toujours dans ta chambre. Jacob… Jake, cesse de te cacher, tu m'entends, mais répond au moins. Ça m'horripile de parler dans le vide._

_Bella. La morsure. Le baiser. Envie d'aller plus loin. Peur d'aller plus loin._

_J'espère qu'in ne va pas dans le mur, Jake. Tu caches tes pensées ou je ne sais pas. Fais- moi partager. _

J'ouvris les vannes. _La peau douce, chaude. La bouche. La chair de poule. Le battement de nos cœurs. Leçon pour cacher ses pensées. Bella. Ses mains douces, hésitantes. Pensées désordonnées. La Tua cantante. Attraction. Edward. Mariée. Câlin. Plus. Peur. Attendre. Continuer. Peur. Aimer. Bella. Belle. Envie d'un câlin. Pense. Toujours. Elle. Bella. Mienne ? Bella. _

_Je vois… On est dans de beaux draps. Jacob, est ce que tu peux rester éloigné de Bella pour quelque temps ?_

_Non. Même pas en rêve._

_Jacob ? Facilite-nous un peu la tâche, tu serais sympa._

_La flemme. T'as qu'à lui demander. Fous-moi la paix. _

_Jacob !_

_Ok, je promets rien si elle me colle._

_Arrête. Ça t'a plus. Avoue ça au moins._

_Ta gueule ! Elle pensait à lui. _

_Vu comme ça… Je te laisse vieux._

_Ne lui dit pas où je suis._

_Bien sur, ciao vieux frère._

La nuit était tombée. Bella tournait autour de mes pensées sans pouvoir m'atteindre.

_Jacob ! Arrête, où es-tu ?_

_Jeu-de-pistes ???_

_J'ai pas la tête à ça ? Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure._

_Si tu viens, je jarte toutes fringues, je te préviens._

_Arrête ton chantage. Tu veux que je sois libre._

_En effet, laisse-moi._

La lune. Hurler.

_Jake. C'était toi ça ?_

_A ton avis ?_

_Tu viens de me laisser savoir où tu es._

Haussement d'épaule. _Alors viens, si tu n'as pas peur. J'espère qu'Edward a été un bon professeur. _

Pas de réponse. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle venait. Elle était complètement cinglée. Si elle voulait qu'on dérape une fois de plus, elle se débrouillait bien. _Ici. Je t'ai entendue._

Évidement sous sa forme lupine. Belle couleur. Elle avait trimbalé des fringues, pour nous deux apparemment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?_

_On saute de la falaise ?_

J'y crois pas. Une vraie casse-cou. _Ok. Euh. Juste une chose. En forme humaine alors._

_Bien sur, tu crois quoi._

_Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?_

_Ben faut bien que je me change, non ?_


	3. La falaise, conversation téléphonique

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter…**

**poupette :**** Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !**

**MalefoyFunambule :**** Non Bella n'étais pas un loup garou... L'ADN de Jacob a été copié « malencontreusement » avec celui de Bella, ce qui fait d'elle un loup garou... Et là, du coup c'est Jacob qui récupère la tua cantante... **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui postent des commentaires...!**

**Chapitre 3 :**** La falaise, conversation téléphonique nocturne, confrontation, fin d'un couple et début d'un autre.**

Elle s'était collée contre moi. Trop proche. La sonnette d'alarme tintait, un piège. J'ai pas tilté.

Elle avait changé d'état. Elle prit rapidement une serviette et se couvrit. Je n'ai même pas cherché à apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

- A toi Jake.

Je failli m'étrangler.

- Quoi ? Ça te gène ?

- Disons que mes… Dimensions vont te faire peur, je crois.

- Bon je te laisse. Je regarde pas, promis.

Eh hop. J'ai balancé mon état en deux temps trois mouvements. Une serviette autour du bassin et je m'approchais.

- C'est bon.

- Je sais. Belle plastique, je dirais. A approfondir.

- On ne devait pas faire un saut de la falaise ?

- Si si.

- Alors approche toi, c'est plus drôle à deux.

Je me collais contre elle, mon torse contre son dos. Comme il faisait nuit, je ne compris pas le geste qu'elle avait fait, un mouvement du bassin. Elle enleva la serviette qu'elle tenait contre son buste. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Un petit sourire barrait le coin de son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Soudainement, ses mains enlevèrent la serviette autour de mes hanches, toujours collée contre moi. L'odeur de son sang m'enivra d'un coup, ce qui me fit perdre la tête. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes puis redescendirent se poser sur son ventre en frôlant la peau, très doucement en une longue et tactile caresse.

Je savais que ses sens enregistraient tout. Mes mains remontèrent encore une fois, ma main frôla une de ses rondeurs et mes doigts tournèrent longuement autour du pot, tout en dessinant des figures connues de moi seul. Bella respirait plus vite, elle posa elle-même ses mains sur ses seins. Mes mains redescendirent pour caresser ses hanches et la peau du haut de ses cuisses.

Bella se retourna vers moi et recula en m'entraînant. Ses lèvres cherchaient les miennes. Elle me titillait. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. L'instant d'après, nous chutions, toujours enlacés. L'eau froide nous engloutit quelques longues secondes plus tard.

Je nous fis remonter à coups de plusieurs vigoureux battements de jambes. Nous nous hissâmes sur la plage et nous titubions comme ivres, avant de nous écrouler sur le sable.

- Jacob ! Tu m'écrases.

Je me poussais et me tournais sur la hanche gauche, la tête dans la main. J'observais Bella qui évitait de croiser mon regard. Un index me frôla les côtes. Volatil, il glissa lentement sur le côté de ma cuisse puis remonta. Elle le porta le long de ma mâchoire, puis sur ma bouche et s'arrêta là.

Sa voix douce comme du velours résonna dans ma tête comme un écho.

_Beau. Tu es beau Jacob. Tu me plais tant. Envie de toi. Besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, sentir ton cœur s'affoler. Envie de sentir ton odeur sur moi. Dit-moi que tu as envie de moi. Jacob, je t'aime._

_Bella. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et chaque matin, j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi. Te regarder dormir. Tu es belle aussi._

Elle se tourna vers moi, appuyée comme moi sur une hanche la main soutenant la tête. Elle se colla tout contre moi et ses formes épousèrent les miennes. Elle mit sa tête dans mon cou.

- Rentrons. Billy va se demander où nous sommes sinon.

Nous nous mites en route. Nous nous habillâmes et rentrâmes main dans la main, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Billy nous attendait. Lorsqu'il vit nos cheveux mouillés, il sourit.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. J'aurais fait la même chose. Oh, Sam a appelé, il a une bonne nouvelle : Emily est enceinte. Voilà pourquoi elle est si fatiguée.

Nous montâmes nous coucher après un ultime bonsoir. Ma journée m'avait épuisé. Nous nous séparâmes et j'allais dans ma chambre.

J'allais m'endormir lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit. Bella entra… A pas de loup.

- Je peux ?

- Mmh mmh.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Elle vint me rejoindre dans mon lit. Je la pris contre moi. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Je me mis à somnoler lorsqu'un portable sonna. Je tendis la main et l'attrapa.

- Allo ?

- Ja-cob ?

- Oui Edward, c'est moi.

- Rassure-moi, il n'est rien arrivé à Bella ?

- Non, elle est contre moi, endormie.

- Ah… Désolé de réveiller le monde et d'appeler si tardivement… Tiens, tu dois pouvoir me répondre quand est-ce que Bella pourra me voir ?

- Tu veux tenter le coup ?

- J'aimerai.

- Je ne sais comment elle va réagir.

- Moui, tu m'étonnes. Ne lui dit rien. A la frontière.

- Edward, avant que tu ne raccroches. Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas couché avec Bella puisqu'elle est ta femme. C'est elle qui est venue dans mon pieu. Mais… On est très attiré par l'autre. On a déjà dérapé par deux fois… Je préfère que tu le saches. On ne tiendra pas indéfiniment… Rend-lui sa liberté… Laisse-la choisir.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Ciao.

Pour une fois, je m'endormis vite. La présence de Bella me calmait. Je me laissais me faire embarquer par les bras de Morphée sans renâcler.

Je me suis réveillé vers dix heures. Bella était collée à moi, sa tête et sa main sur mon torse. Je me dégageais en douceur tout en la regardant dormir. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis. Ma sœur, déjà levée, commençait à préparer un repas.

- Est-ce que Bella s'est levée ?

- Non, elle dort encore, pourquoi ?

- Billy veut lui parler. Il a l'air contrarié. Il ronchonne depuis hier soir. J'arrive à comprendre des mots comme « fidélité » ou « Jacob », « mariée » et même une phrase : « elle joue avec le feu, Jacob n'est qu'un homme… ». Va-t'en savoir ce qu'il veut dire avec ça.

- D'accord, merci. Tu sais où est Billy ?

- Euh, oui. Bien sur, il doit être pas très loin de la rivière.

Je sortis et huma l'air pour localiser Billy. Près du gué. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le rejoignis.

- Salut P'pa. Quelle tête a le poisson aujourd'hui ?

- Il va nous narguer. Jake, j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu m'écoutes et tu ne me coupes pas d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bon. Tu sais que tu joues avec le feu là ? Avec Bella, je veux dire. Elle est mariée je te le rappelle, avec Edward Cullen, un Sang froid. Arrête de faire joujou.

- Je l'aime, je ne joue pas. Je ne t'ai pas dit mais j'ai récupéré la Tua cantante d'Edward, ça me rend dingue, je ne fais pas exprès et d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'est dessapée devant moi hier soir à la falaise, d'accord elle était de dos. Tu m'expliques pourquoi on est incapable de se retenir. Billy, je l'aime comme un cinglé. J'essaye de pas déraper mais c'est difficile. Maintenant, va lui en parler si tu veux, moi, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

En effet, il fallait que j'aille parler avec Edward pour le préparer à un éventuel problème. J'avais emprunté le portable de Bella et j'appelais Edward.

- Allô, Bella ?

- C'est Jacob. T'inquiète, je lui ai emprunté son portable. J'aimerais te parler dans un endroit neutre. Pour Bella, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses.

- Ok. Il soupira. Tu serais capable de venir dans un nid de vampires ?

- Euh, serais-ce bien prudent ?

- Les Volturi ne sont plus là, et nous sommes capables de nous retenir.

- Bien, j'accepte à condition que cela se passe à l'extérieur. J'ai horreur de me sentir enfermé.

- D'accord. A tout de suite.

J'éteignis le portable, basculais d'état et fonçais chez les Cullen. Je trouvais Edward en belle compagnie. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos. Instable, mais je savais me maîtriser à présent. J'arrivais sous forme humaine.

- Edward, est-ce bien utile tout ce monde ?

- Je préfère que tous soient au courant. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Assez bien, même si cela la chagrine de ne pas pouvoir te parler. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Tu as accès à mes pensées.

- Justement, si je te pose la question c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas fermé.

- Il a prit tes gènes lupins pour Bella. Toi, tu as reçu la capacité de te fermer sans que personne ne te lise.

Carlisle. Un vrai savant.

- Qu'a reçu le vampire de nous deux ?

- Aucune idée. Tu as eu quelque chose de lui ?

- Au moins une chose. Un souvenir, je pense. Une chanson qui a l'odeur qui me rend dingue.

- La Tua cantante existerait-elle aussi pour les loups garous ?

- Pas avec le sang, mais un phénomène d'attraction se met en place. Apparemment amplifié pour deux loups garous, comme pour moi et Bella. Edward avant que tu ne rues dans les brancards, je t'assure que j'essaye de me retenir mais c'est pas toujours facile surtout quand Bella tente de mettre ma patience à rude épreuve.

- Passons. Amène-là ce soir, on restera dehors. Explique-nous les gestes à éviter pour un jeune loup garou.

- Ok. D'abord je peux t'expliquer une chose : ce que je dis n'est pas une science exacte. Tout loup garou est différent de l'autre, tu t'en doutes. Evite de coller Bella quand elle est instable.

- Instable ? Mais elle n'est pas folle !

- J'ai jamais dit cela… C'est difficile à expliquer. Quand il y a une odeur… Disons désagréable eh bien, nous frissonnons, notre corps fourmille de partout et comment dire, notre état balance entre une morphologie humaine et lupine. Disons que pour un jeune loup garou, il est parfois dur de se maîtriser, enfin, de se maintenir et ça peux vite devenir dangereux. Evitez aussi de l'entourer, on a besoin d'espace et d'air… Respirable, si je puis me permettre. Ainsi que d'une échappatoire. J'ai appris à Bella, de mon mieux, à la basculer d'état le plus vite possible et le plus facilement possible. Ce qui est intéressant sur les loups garous, c'est que nous savons quand l'un des nôtres ne tient plus et quand nous devons faire partir un membre de la meute sans encombre.

- En gros, tu es en train de me dire, enfin de nous dire, qu'un jeune loup garou est susceptible de péter les plombs et que vous les évacuez quand vous sentez que ça va dégénérer.

- Oui, l'utile serait qu'un alpha soit avec elle mais j'ai la méchante impression qu'un alpha n'a pas prise sur elle, primo, parce que même moi j'ai ès fois du mal à localiser et à partager ses pensées, et secundo parce qu'elle verrouille ses pensées et les sensations qu'elle éprouve. On ne peut donc savoir où elle est.

Je sentis quelque chose m'effleurer l'esprit.

- Une petite minute, y'a Bella qui essaye de me chopper.

Je bloquais les sensations, la conversation.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Où es-tu ?_

_Je fais un deal, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai presque fini._

_Jacob. Où es-tu ? Dit moi._

_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?_

_Volturi. Ici. A la réserve. Reviens. Peur. Vite._

Je revins parmi les vampires. Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- Que foutent les Volturi à la réserve ? Il va y avoir de graves problèmes.

- Nous venons, il faut mettre les choses au clair.

- Je préviens Sam et je dégage là-bas, vous pouvez venir…

Je partis, et changeais de morphologie. Je localisais Sam.

_Problème, Volturi, Sang froid, à la réserve, les Cullen y vont. Protège Bella._

_Bien. J'ordonne aux autres de laisser le passage aux vampires._

Je fonçais à la trace des Volturi… Pour n'en trouver qu'un…En face de Billy.

- Vire là toi. La réserve est à nous, lui déclarais-je froidement après avoir basculé. Ça va papa ?

- Oui, fils. Bella va bien. Il veut quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le vampire ? Marcus si je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est cela. J'aimerai parler avec Bella.

- Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à se maîtriser, l'odeur d'un vampire est… Un cauchemar pour nous. Par contre si tu veux tu peux lui parler et moi lui transmettre.

- Pourquoi faire cela ?

- Nous pouvons communiquer entre nous sans qu'il ya ait des dangers pour les deux partis.

- Bien j'accepte.

- Allons dans la forêt. S'il vous plait ne m'approchez pas trop. C'est assez dur de se maîtriser. Les Cullen arrivent.

_Carlisle ? Edward ? Esmée ? Alice ? Emett ? Jasper ? Rosalie ? Ici ? Les autres ? Les tuer ?!_

_Non, non, tranquillise-toi, reste à l'intérieur. Sinon ça va être dur pour toi._

Les Cullen se placèrent en demi-cercle, impassibles. Marcus et moi, bien en face.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Un loup garou.

- Signes particuliers ?

- Non. Quoique... Elle verrouille ses pensées et il est parfois impossible de la localiser.

- A-t-elle reçu de moi quelque chose ?

_Bella ?_

_Je n'ai rien volé. On m'a donné cette forme... Et... J'ai comme des souvenirs, des images... Prend tout ça._

Noir. Douleur. Faim. Sang. Rouge. En feu. Souvenirs. Rire. Froid. Ennui. Surprise. Vieillesse. Lois. Eternité. Long. Soleil. Attraction. Attraction???

- Disons que j'ai un tas d'images qui me défilent dans le crâne. Elles vous appartiennent. Vous lui avez donné des gènes lupins. Les miens. Moi, j'ai le souvenir de la Tua cantante. Edward ne l'a plus. D'ailleurs, il ne lit plus mes pensées. N'auriez-vous pas reçu le phénomène d'attraction de ma part ?

- Aucune idée. Mais j'en deviens fou. Une jeune femme. Qui sont ceux-là ?

- Certains des miens. Ils ont prit la morphologie humaine.

- Leah ?

La voix du Sang froid tremblait.

- Marcus ?

- Peux-tu venir ici ? Près de moi ?

- Difficile de me maîtriser. Au moindre signe d'instabilité je m'éloigne.

Elle s'avança très doucement, hésitante. Lorsqu'elle fut près de Marcus, elle le regarda tranquillement.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je peux supporter la présence d'un vampire.

- C'est Marcus. Il a le phénomène d'attraction compulsif et c'est toi qui l'as fait germer. Il doit avoir certains de mes souvenirs. Tu es dedans. Marcus, le phénomène que vous développez sur Leah est un peu bizarre. Sam expliquera mieux que moi. Qu'avez-vous de Bella ?

Il me regarda avec tranquillité.

- Je crois que j'ai sa manie d'attirer les accidents et les imprévus.

- Sacré carnaval. C'est les seules questions pour Bella ?

- Oui. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je ne sais pas comment cela c'est passé. J'ai localisé les gènes de Bella qui a eu le vertige de mes pensées et qui s'est rattrapée sur toi. Tu es lié à cause de ça.

_Bella. Viens. Besoin de toi. Change d'état et transbahute des fringues. Parle-lui._

_J'arrive._

- Edward. Elle vient.

Il acquiesça, tendu. Je devinais pourquoi. Il devait se demander ce qu'il trouverait.

_Je suis là._

Elle arriva au milieu de ce petit monde, doucement. Elle se dirigeait parmi la meute, évitant l'odeur des Sang froid.

_Viens avec moi._

Je la sentais contre moi. On s'avançait doucement. On s'était arrêté devant les vampires. Edward s'avança, la mâchoire crispée. Plus blanc que blanc.

- Edward ?

- Bella ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Il me tendit la main que je pris.

Peur. Lassitude. Tristesse. « Ne sent-elle donc plus rien de moi ? », « aime-t-elle donc Jacob ? », « Jusqu'où ont-ils été ? », « Même pas pu lui montrer cette sensation de faim assouvie. »

Vierge?! Le contact rompit lorsque la main d'Edward ne me toucha plus.

- N'aie pas peur Edward, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse changer Bella en tant que jeune fille. C'est à elle de répondre pour ce qu'elle ressent envers toi et si elle m'aime.

- Comment...?!

- Marcus quelle spécificité aviez-vous? Saviez-vous lire les pensées par le contact ?

- Oui, en effet. Comment le saviez-vous?

- Bella m'en a parlé rapidement. J'ai vu les pensées d'Edward.

- Je comprends bien maintenant pourquoi cela ne m'affecte plus non plus.

_Peur Jacob. J'ai- peur. Comment lui dire qu'il n'y a plus rien que je ressente pour lui? Que je t'aime toi?_

_Dit-lui. Qu'il te rende ta liberté._

- Edward. Il faut parler... Je... Je comprends pas comment cela se fait. Jake montre-lui.

Je me penchais vers Edward.

- Reste tranquille tu vas lire le message de Bella. Je dois poser mon front contre le tien.

Un instant plus tard, la force de mes pensées et des siennes qui s'entrechoquaient martelait mon crâne. Je lui fis sentir le message de Bella et je le sentis hurler de douleur. Et Bella lui parla.

_Pas fait exprès. Attraction. Pas gérable. Pardonne-moi Jake. L'aime. Toi… Moi…Disparus…Dé-so-lée… Dur…_

_Te rend. La liberté. Sois. Bien. Jacob. Protège-là. _

Nous revîmes à la réalité. Il s'écarta. Partit et hurla comme une bête blessée à mort.

Alice hurlait.

- Edward ! Non. Ne fait pas ça ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Qu'as-tu fait Bella ?

- Je lui ai dit la vérité. Carlisle, Esmée il va avoir besoin de vous. Je suis désolée.

Un long frisson parcourut son dos.

_Bella. Retiens-toi. Eloigne-toi._

- Reculez-vous vite. Elle n'est pas stable. Bella, pars. Je te rejoins direct.

Elle salua tout le monde et partit.

- Je la rejoins.


	4. Ensemble, conversation avec Sam, Lya

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre... Désolé pour ce retard, je prépare le bac... Ce qui n'est pas de tout repos... Merci aux lecteurs, et à ceux qui postent des commentaires... Maintenant place aux RARs :**

**Sorcha :**** Pas de soucis pour tes remarques... D'habitude c'est Aro qui lit dans les pensées, mais quand je l'ai écrite (la fic) je me suis plantée, donc j'ai laissé tel quel... Ceci est le dernier chapitre... Tout est emmêlé, mais bon, on comprend à peu près qui dit quoi... Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**poupette :**** Je ne prend pas mal tes remarques, ni celles des autres ! Merci pour ce commentaire !!!**

**supergirl971 :**** ^^ C'est le dernier chapitre, j'étais (et je suis) dans les révisions de bac... En plus, j'ai une autre fic en route, qui est disons... pas écrite depuis un bail comme ça l'est pour celle-ci... Mais merci pour ce commentaire !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer, excepté la vampire Lya.**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Ensemble, conversation avec Sam, Lya, la rencontre avec Aro sur la question Leah/Marcus.**

Je m'étais changé sans prendre la peine d'ôter le jeans que je portais. Je savais que Bella n'était plus très loin, sans doute sur la plage. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle fonça sur moi et me martela le torse de coups de poing. La seule chose que j'eus la présence d'esprit de faire fut de la prendre dans mes bras tandis qu'elle se laissait aller.

Une sensation éclata brusquement : de la colère. Teintée de peur. J'entendais quelque chose, une sorte de bruit de fond. Je souris. La Tua cantante était au rendez-vous. Je tentais malgré tout de me maîtriser alors que la chanson rugissait dans mon crâne devenant de plus en plus forte.

Ce fut Bella qui me délivra de ce piège en m'embrassant. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite calanque connue de peu de monde, ici nous serions au calme. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles veillaient sur nous, toujours présentes. Nous trébuchâmes sur le sable Bella au-dessus de moi.

Les mains de Bella couraient un peu partout sur ma peau, me rendant un peu plus fou à chaque allée et venues.

Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas nous retenir cette fois et rien ne m'avait avertit que j'allais sentir cette folie ruer dans nos veines.

Surprise. Malice. Peur. Arabesque. Danser. Folie. Cinglée. Telles étaient les sensations que le contact me faisait parvenir des pensées de Bella qui eu une idée plus ou moins saugrenue qu'elle ne réussit pas à me cacher. Je sais qu'elle en avait rougie. Cette pensée m'avait plu et me fit très plaisir. J'en ronronnais.

- Jake, tu devais bien t'en rendre compte, non ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

- Eh bien… Je n'y ai jamais fait très attention. Je me disais que cela ne me concernait pas…

L'image qui l'avait fait rougir était en fait ce qui lui arrivait de penser de moi quand elle était avec moi.

- Un beau cul… Je n'y crois pas…

J'émis un petit rire… Et me redressais sur les coudes. Je vis alors le lieu où nous étions. Bella était restée allongée dans le sable. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Je posais ma main sur son poignet. Contentée. Ravie. Fatiguée. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire embarrassé le temps qu'elle formulait une idée… Qui me fit sursauter.

- Quoi ??! Encore ?! Mais tu es insatiable. Rentrons alors. Ça sera plus simple.

Je me levais tranquillement et lui tendis la main qu'elle prit et nous revînmes lentement. Sur la plage, on pouvait apercevoir une tache rouge sur le sable qu'une vague effacerait bientôt. Bella était devenue une femme.

On s'était endormit tard, vraiment tard. Ou tôt selon le point de vue. Ce fut Billy qui vint même nous réveiller sans se douter que Bella avait dormi à mes cotés et qu'elle était encore nue. Quand il remarqua sa bévue, un sourire en coin flotta sur ses lèvres et grogna :

- Jacob, tu es exaspérant, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Réveille-là tranquillement. Emily et Sam seront ici pour ce midi.

Je devinais ce qu'il sous-entendait et je soupirais. J'allais devoir prendre une douche et éliminer l'odeur de Bella sur ma peau sinon Sam se douterait de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je me mis en devoir de réveiller Bella à l'aide de quelques caresses et de quelques câlins. Elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés et s'étira, enfin elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Encore ?_

J'écarquillais les yeux et me dit que j'allais vieillir prématurément. Elle éclata de rire en localisant mes pensées incrédules. Je la prévins qu'Emily et Sam venaient manger ce midi chez nous, que Billy nous avait trouvé et qu'il fallait que nous fassions une douche poussée sinon Sam comprendrait tout.

Serait-ce un mal ? Pensait-elle.

Voulait-elle ma mort ? _Oui. Ce serait un mal d'autant plus que tu es toujours la femme d'Edward selon la loi. _

_Bien. Prenons donc cette douche alors._

Sam me regardait, Je savais qu'il me jaugeait. Jusqu'où pouvions-nous aller ? Je sais Sam, c'est un drôle de phénomène. Emily riait en compagnie de Rebecca et de Bella. Billy parlait avec Sue qu'il avait invitée, Seth et Leah se baladaient dans la forêt. Charlie, le père de Bella n'avait pu venir, mais il passerait dans l'après-midi.

- Jacob. J'ai besoin de te parler. Billy excusez-nous.

Mon père acquiesça, Sam se leva en laissant traîner la main sur le bras d'Emily qui sourit.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella et sortit de table.

- Allons sur la falaise.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement, moi je trainais les pieds. Il s'assit contre la paroi rocheuse et resta silencieux, je l'imitais. Mes bras entouraient mes genoux qui soutenaient ma tête. Après quelques instants, Sam débuta :

- Comment va Bella ?

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, plutôt bien. Ma sœur et elle s'entendent à merveille.

- J'ai remarqué. Toutes les deux s'entendent bien avec Emily, je suis content qu'elle aille bien. Je me suis inquiété quand elle était fatiguée. Maintenant je sais que c'est le bébé qui lui prend des forces.

- Tu dois être heureux… De savoir que tu vas être père, non ? Ça doit être vraiment bizarre cette sensation.

- Oui, je suis vraiment content. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue mais ça viendra avec le temps.

- Comment vont Leah… Et Marcus ?

J'hésitais à en parler, c'était à en parler, c'était un vrai casse-tête.

- Elle est… Malheureuse. Il a été obligé de repartir en Italie, à Volterra. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il en parlerait à Aro et à Caius, je ne sais pas qui sont ceux-là. Il reviendra bientôt. Il faudra la soutenir. Ça être dur, je crois.

Il se tut et me regarda. J'évitais son regard. Lorsqu'il parla, j'étais un peu embarrassé.

- Jake… On ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Il va falloir en parler tôt ou tard. Je ne veux pas me battre, ni me disputer. Je prends des nouvelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Bella ? Vous vous êtes douchés, plutôt minutieusement… Comme si vous vouliez cacher quelque chose, une odeur. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux.

- C'est dur à expliquer. Tu sais que Marcus avait lue la Tua cantante d'Edward et qu'il me l'a donnée lorsque Bella a pris mes gènes lupins.

- C'est quoi ce machin ? Concrètement ça signifie quoi ?

- Attend, je vais t'expliquer du début. Déjà, le phénomène d'attraction me montrait Bella alors qu'elle résistait, c'était dur mais elle pouvait le gérer. Maintenant que c'est un loup garou… Il ya aussi « son » phénomène qui en rajoute. Disons que c'est réciproque. Maintenant la Tua cantante, c'est de l'italien, ça signifie « la chanteuse ». Ça ressemble à l'attraction sauf que c'est pour les vampires, eux, sont sensibles au sang. En gros, son sang chante pour moi. Son sang m'attire. C'est une odeur bizarre… Enivrante, et elle nous noie comme ça alors qu'on s'y attend le moins.

- En gros, tu es en train de me dire que tu es à moitié un Sang froid ?

- Non, je suis un loup garou, j'ai simplement leur phénomène.

- C'est bizarre tout ça…

_Tu lui as dit ? Ce qu'il s'était passé pour hier soir ?_

_Non, Bella. Je lui explique la chanteuse. Si je lui dis il va me tuer._

_Il va te poser la question. Ordre. Alpha. Attention._

- … Jake ? Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Bella ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous soyez douché tout les deux, comme ça, de fond en comble ?

- Qu'est ce que ton instinct te souffle ?

- Humf. Bonne question. Je n'arrive même pas à partager tes pensées. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes allés loin, aussi que peut aller un couple. Vous êtes très attiré l'un par l'autre. Soyez ensemble si vous le voulez, agrandissez la meute si ça vous chante, je ne m'y opposerais pas. J'aimerai être au courant simplement.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cullen ?

- Edward ? Non, pas directement mais j'ai un lien avec Carlisle. L'Etat n'est pas beau à voir. Il est plutôt agressif, disons qu'ils attendent que ça se calme. Ça sera peut être long ou court mais ça peut passer. Il n'a plus la chanteuse. D'après Carlisle, il va aller un peu au Canada. Il me tient au courant.

_Sam. Sang froid. Réserve. Jeune. Viens._

Cet appel était de Seth, je l'avais entendu aussi. Je sentis que Bella était partie aussi. Nous vîmes la meute, certains restés sous leur formes lupines se méfiaient, d'autres étaient en humains, Bella était parmi ces derniers. Elles se parlaient tranquillement.

- Jeune fille, ce territoire est celui des loups garous. Que fais-tu ici ? Je suis le chef Sam.

- Lya. Je suis suivie par d'autres comme moi, ils veulent me tuer.

- Quand t'es tu transformée ?

- C'est plutôt récent… Une à deux semaines.

- Il y a une meute par ici de vampires, ils vivent sans se régaler de sang humain, si tu veux vivre comme eux dis-le moi et je t'y emmène.

- Ils… Ne me feront pas de mal.

- Non. Pas du tout.

- J'accepte.

- Alors suis-moi. Bella et Jacob, venez aussi.

On marchait vers la maison des Cullen. Carlisle nous attendait avec Esmée.

- Merci Sam. Lya, bienvenue.

La jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux tout grand pleins de surprise.

- Alice a suivit ta transformation. Entrez tous.

Une musique douce et teintée de tristesse se faisait entendre. Edward nous faisait sentir son mal-être.

- Seth nous a prévenu qu'elle avait atterrit dans notre territoire alors on a cherché à vous trouver.

Edward était livide et il était plutôt crispé. Il me salua sans un mot, Sam et Bella et se tourna vers Lya, les prunelles noires prirent un éclat rouge-orange.

Alice était descendue, elle s'arrêta et eut sans doute une image.

- Edward retiens-toi. Bella, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Elle me tendit la main et je vis ce qu'elle avait aperçu. Un sourire naquit sur nos lèvres.

- Il vaut mieux que nous partions.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et j'éclatais de rire.

- Ça va swinguer… Elle va rendre Edward malade. Révolution. Quel branle bas de combat.

Je regardais Bella tranquillement.

- Il a une chanteuse. Ça sera beaucoup plus calme. Elle a la capacité de guérir les autres physiquement et moralement.

Nous partîmes au galop. Bella fila comme une flèche, ses pensées fermées.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_Mal. C'est la fin pour eux. Elle l'a comprit. Elle se sent douloureusement libre._

_Ah… J'irais lui parler pour essayer de la calmer._

_Laisse-lui du temps_.

_Oui, Sam, je lui laisserais du temps._

Je suivis l'odeur de Bella. Je la retrouvais dans une sorte de clairière. Elle était debout, immobile. Sans bouger un seul muscle, elle bascula d'état et se coucha par terre. Le soleil caressait ses poils leur donnant un aspect brillant. Je m'approchais doucement, je savais qu'elle me savait ici. Je m'assis et me couchais par terre contre elle. Le temps passait doucement. La nuit allait bientôt tomber lorsqu'une odeur suspecte me mit en alerte.

_Vite. On rentre. J'aime pas. L'odeur._

Nous galopâmes chez Billy qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

- Vous voilà enfin. Un sang froid est passé dans le coin tout à l'heure. Il cherchait Leah.

Je basculais d'état.

- Marcus ?

- Non.

- Aro est ici, déclara Bella qui s'était métamorphosée.

Billy lui tourna le dos rapidement avec un son étouffé.

- Va t'habiller s'il te plait.

- Excuse-moi Billy.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle courut dans l'escalier. Je suivis son dos blanc à moitié caché par sa longue chevelure.

- Jacob, prends toi des fringues, on est pas chez les naturistes.

- Oui, P'pa.

Je filais aussi vite que possible, enfilant le premier jeans qui me tombait sous la main.

Deux minutes plus tard, je revins dans le salon. Une odeur sucrée, écœurante me parvint aux narines, me faisant froncer le nez. Un long frisson courut sur ma peau. Une chair de poule envahit mes bras.

- Aro ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je règle la question à propos de Marcus.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Briser le cœur de Leah ?

- J'exige qu'ils arrêtent de se voir ! Elle a une trop grande emprise sur lui, ça c'est du poison.

- Vous ne savez rien du phénomène d'attraction, vous allez les tuer l'un comme l'autre. Voudriez-vous que Volterra s'effondre par votre faute ?

- Co… Comment pouvez-vous être au courant pour elle ?

- Je ne donne jamais mes sources, c'est contraire à ma règle.

- Jake, Aro calmez vous, je vous en prie allons dehors, déclara Bella qui était revenue.

Une fois dehors, Aro voulut s'approcher de Bella, je l'en empêchais en me posant devant elle. Ce faisant, il me frôla et je pus lire ses pensées.

Faim. Soif. Bien développée. Marcus est dingue. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il a rien dit. Sale loup garou. Dommage qu'elle soit l'une des leur. A croquer.

Je grognais.

- Pas touche. Marcus n'est pas dingue, il va juste hériter du phénomène d'attraction compulsif envers Leah. Et tant mieux que Bella soit un loup garou. Je ne suis pas un « Sale loup garou », le vampire.

- Comment ?

Il avait l'air ébahi, voire ébranlé, c'est pas tout les jours que nous lisons dans les pensées, c'est une drôle d'expérience.

- Marcus est grand, Leah est capable de se défendre pour ne blesser personne. Ils font attention, nous veillons aussi. C'est une situation inhabituelle. Maintenant, fiche-nous la paix, vampire, ou il t'en coutera.

Aro haussa un sourcil interloqué par ma dernière phrase moyenâgeuse. Un petit sourire naquit et il partit comme un coup de vent.

- Bye, on se reverra en enfers mon vieux. Rentrons Bella. Il est temps…


End file.
